


Two Families

by MadHatterLilith



Series: Family [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Childhood, Dadtoki, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: Kagura's first family was on a rainy planet. Her second was on Earth.And both gave her warmth.





	Two Families

Her first home was on a cold and rainy planet. But she didn't mind the rain; that was when she could see the sun. And she didn't mind the cold, her home was always warm.

Her big brother was there. He always fought with Papi for food at dinner and argued with him about leaving so much, but he was always a good boy to their mother. And he always looked after her, even when he was getting picked on for it. She really loved him.

Her dad was sometimes there too. He would always scould her for sitting out in the rain and told her stories about his travels. He was amazing, the strongest man in the universe...she wanted to travel the stars and help people too someday. One day she would be an amazing Alien Hunter like him!

And her mother was always there too. She would smile and the house felt warmer. She would patch up Kamui's scrapes and remind him to take care of himself. And when their dad was there and the whole family was together, she had an even brighter and warmer smile.

And even when the rain beat down on their roof, they were warm and happy. 

But then it grew cold. Kamui and Papi fought, seriously fought...and both of them left. Mami got even sicker; she was always worried and sad. But she didn't want it to show and always smiled through her sickness.

There were times that Papi would come home. But they didn't last and when he left, Mami looked even sadder. And then, after he left one day...Mami went to sleep.

She didn't wake up. 

The rain stopped for a few days and sunshine lifted people's spirits. But it didn't warm that cold house. 

She made her second home on Earth. She had her own little room which she shared with her best friend Sadaharu. It was warm and she always felt happy there.

She had a glasses brother here. He cleaned up a lot, was bad at singing, and always wore a really plain glasses holder. He yelled a lot too. She really loved him.

She had a grandma here. She yelled a lot about rent and about how she shouldn't eat all her snacks, but she was really kind too. She watched over them all the time. Kagura loved her too.

And she had an Earth dad too. He had silver hair and picked his nose a lot. When they first met, he hit her with a scooter. But he never abandoned her or acted like she wasn't welcome for being an Amanto. And he was strong, just like her other dad. She wanted to learn how to protect people, just like he did. 

Earth had a lot of storms, rain, snow, wind and sunshine. But when they we're all together at home, it was always warm.


End file.
